Could This Be Love?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I think a summary will give the whole thing away, so let's just say I thought up a new pairing, and decided to try it out! R&R please!


**Could This Be Love?**

Moe and Miwa were Ichigo's best friends. They were half-Cyniclon, half-human fraternal twins, and extremely overprotective of Ichigo. They were also completely fed up with her current boyfriend.

"Ichigo's completely obsessed," Moe said. The twins were sitting in a park, discussing how to get rid of their friend's rather annoying obsession with Aoyama.

"I think he's brainwashing her," Miwa grumbled. "How can she not see that he's a boring, good for nothing pretty boy with no brains?"

"I think you're on to something," Moe said. "It's not like Ichigo to be as nasty as she is to Kisshu, either. So that means Aoyama must have done something to her. If it was Blondie, he'd be making sure she fell for him instead."

"Yeah, but isn't Aoyama an ordinary human?" Miwa asked.

"Not sure, but even an ordinary human could steal from Blondie's lab," Moe said. "But that does raise another question; what if he's not really human?"

"Let's go through Pai's mind," Miwa said. "If anyone knows about more Cyniclons on Earth, it would be him."

"What if he's Deep Blue's human host?" Moe asked suddenly. "He could be using Ichigo to get around unnoticed; who'd expect the Cyniclon leader to be in love with the leader of the team opposing him? Unlike Kisshu, we know Deep Blue is completely against all humans, so if he's Deep Blue's human host, then he must just be using Ichigo as a cover to get around."

"We'd better get proof of that before we tell Ichigo," Miwa said. "Maybe we should go see Pai…."

"Or maybe we should get home before Mom freaks out again!" Moe said, looking at her watch.

Before they could go anywhere, though, they heard teleportation behind them, and spun warily. To their surprise, Kisshu appeared, and he didn't look too good. His cheeks were flushed, and as soon as he landed, he stumbled, and would have fallen if Miwa hadn't caught him. He looked at her puzzledly, and asked, "Aren't you Ichigo's friend?"

"Yeah, I'm Miwa, and that's my sister Moe," Miwa said. "What happened to you?"

"My leader brainwashed Pai and Taruto, and they kicked me out, even though I've got the flu," Kisshu said. "And I can't take human medicine, so I was trying to go see Ichigo one more time, but I got dizzy, and ended up here."

Miwa looked over at Moe, who nodded, and then said to Kisshu, "We'll help you."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"You don't deserve to die out here, that's why," Miwa replied. Moe came over, and slung one of Kisshu's arms over her shoulders as Miwa did the same. Then they teleported to their house.

Almost as soon as they landed, Mrs. Yanagida came running in, saying, "Where were-" she broke off when she saw Kisshu, and sighed. "What happened?" she asked.

"Kisshu has the flu, but Pai and Taruto got brainwashed and kicked him out regardless," Moe said. "And he can't take human medicine, but we brought him back here anyways, to take care of him."

"Do you two attract trouble?" Mrs. Yanagida asked.

"Yes," Miwa said.

Mrs. Yanagida sighed and said, "Fine. Put him in your room, and one of you can sleep on the floor."

"K," Moe said, and she and Miwa teleported upstairs. They helped Kisshu sit on Miwa's bed, and Moe asked, "Kisshu, can you take your boots off?"

Kisshu nodded and took his boots off. "Am I a problem?" he asked sleepily.

"No, and we're out of school for a while, it's summer vacation," Miwa said. "Don't worry about it, just get in bed. You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"K….." Kisshu said. He climbed under the covers, and laid back. Miwa tucked him in, and put a hand on his forehead. He had a pretty high fever, and Miwa said, "Moe, go get a cool cloth."

Moe went off to do that, and Miwa smoothed Kisshu's hair back. He was already asleep. She gently put a hand on his chest, and sighed. He had a really bad case of the flu, and she wasn't fully trained as a healer.

Moe came back and put a cool cloth over Kisshu's forehead, then asked telepathically, _How is he?_

_Not good, he's got a really bad case of the flu, _Miwa said. _I'm not sure I have the ability to heal this. I've never tried healing sicknesses, and you and I both know mistakes in that can be fatal._

_Should we try to get fever medicine from the ship? _Moe asked.

_Let's wait and see how he is tomorrow; if the cool cloth doesn't help, we'll start thinking up other options, _Miwa said. _I can bring his fever down a little, though._

_Alright, _Moe said, then fell silent as Miwa concentrated. The flush started to leave Kisshu's cheeks, and soon it had vanished, to Moe's surprise. Miwa stopped concentrating a minute later, and put her hand on his cheek.

_Wow, it's gone, _she said, startled. The girls noticed Kisshu was starting to wake up, and Miwa sat next to him, then asked, "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better," Kisshu said sleepily. "Can you heal?"

"Yeah, but I've never healed sicknesses before," Miwa said. "Luckily I didn't make any mistakes while healing your fever."

"Good…." Kisshu said a bit sleepily.

"Do you have any appetite?" Miwa asked.

"Some," Kisshu said.

"I'll go see what there is," Moe said, and left.

"Are you two Cyniclons?" Kisshu asked Miwa.

"We're half Cyniclon, half human," Miwa explained. "Our mom is the human. She won't tell us who our dad is, though. I think she's afraid we'll go running off to find him."

"Can't you just go through her mind?" Kisshu asked.

"She says we'll be getting the worst punishment known to man, so since we don't really want to find out what that would be, we leave her alone," Miwa said.

"Oh…" Kisshu said, as Moe came back with a steaming bowl and a spoon.

"Kisshu, can you sit up?" Miwa asked.

Kisshu tried, but fell back. Miwa caught him, and he said, "I guess not, sorry."

"It's fine," Miwa said. She took the bowl and spoon from Moe, and said, "Open up."

Kisshu looked kind of surprised, but obeyed, and Miwa started feeding him the soup. By the time he finished, he looked sleepy again, and Miwa said, "Go back to sleep, Kisshu."

Startling both of the twins, Kisshu asked, "Will you be here?"

"Of course," Miwa said. "I just have to find a sleeping bag, k?"

"K…." Kisshu said sleepily. Miwa smoothed his hair back as he fell asleep, then left to get a sleeping bag. She came back and laid it out, then noticed Moe looking at her. _What's up? _Miwa asked.

_I wonder why Kisshu asked you to stay, _Moe said.

_Maybe he doesn't like being alone when he's sick, _Miwa said. _He's only a year older than us, and he's really far away from home. I wouldn't blame him for wanting someone nice there when he's sick._

_It kind of seemed like he wanted you in particular to stay, _Moe commented.

_And I suppose you're thinking he might be falling for me? _Miwa asked. _Isn't that a little far-fetched?_

_Not really, _Moe said. _Ichigo's been nasty to him for a long time; it wouldn't really surprise me if he fell for you. You're the first person he's met on Earth who's actually nice to him, and you're a girl._

_What happens if you're right? _Miwa asked. _I don't want to lose your friendship or Ichigo's._

_You'll never lose my friendship, no matter whether you're dating or not, _Moe said. _Ichigo's the problem; if it turns out she does love him, that could create tension; as could her actually hating him. But maybe we should worry about Ichigo after Kisshu gets better._

_I guess, _Miwa said. _Let's go to bed, I'm tired._

_K, _Moe said. She climbed into her bed, while Miwa got into the sleeping bag on the floor. Soon they were both asleep.

The next morning, Miwa got up and checked on Kisshu. He was sleeping more peacefully, and she put her hand on his chest, concentrating. To her shock, the flu he had had yesterday was almost gone.

Moe came over and asked, _How is he?_

_His flu's almost gone, _Miwa said. _He just needs to rest today, and he should be fine by tomorrow. I didn't realize my healing was that strong…._

_Neither did I, but that's great, _Moe said. _Look, he's waking up._

Miwa looked at Kisshu as he sleepily opened his eyes. "Kisshu, how are you feeling?" Miwa asked.

"I feel a lot better, can I get up for a while?" Kisshu asked.

"I think you should wait till tomorrow; you're still not back to full strength," Miwa said. "You should be able to sit up, though."

Kisshu tried, and sat up with no trouble. "Can I have something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, what would you like?" Miwa asked.

"Is cereal okay?" Kisshu asked.

"We've got lots, what kind do you like?" Miwa asked.

"I like Frosted Mini Wheats, but I'm not picky," Kisshu said.

"We've got some of that," Miwa said.

"I'll go get it," Moe said. "Miwa, I already know what you want."

"And you're having Golden Grahams, right?" Miwa asked.

"Yup," Moe said, and teleported downstairs.

"Was she reading my mind?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Miwa asked.

"I wanted to talk with you," Kisshu said.

"About what?" Miwa asked, sitting down next to him.

Kisshu looked down, surprising Miwa, and said, "I think I'm falling in love with you. Is that bad?"

"I don't think so, why would that be bad?" Miwa asked.

"I kept going after Ichigo, and she hates me, and you two are best friends," Kisshu said. "I don't want to ruin your friendship with her."

"Moe thinks Aoyama is brainwashing her somehow," Miwa commented. "She's never acted nasty to anyone until she met you- which was around the same time she started going out with Aoyama, and the same time she became a Mew. I don't think Blondie is the one brainwashing her, or she'd be falling for him instead. Moe also suggested that Aoyama is Deep Blue's human host; do you know if that's true?"

"That's right, he is," Kisshu said. "That's the main reason I haven't killed him yet. So you think he's brainwashing Ichigo into hating me for some reason?"

"I'd guess that he's trying to use Ichigo to get around without anyone getting suspicious, so he wants to make sure she'll never fall for someone who knows his secret," Miwa said. "When you found me and Moe yesterday, we were talking about ways to break them up. We don't like him."

"Is that because he's too perfect?" Kisshu asked. "It's creepy."

Miwa giggled. "That's one reason, but we also think that since he's using her, he'll just break her heart soon," she said. "We've been protecting Ichigo forever, from everything."

"She needs protection?" Kisshu asked.

"She's pretty fragile emotionally, but when we were little, she was really fragile, and everyone had to be careful with her," Miwa explained. "She was born almost a month early, and frankly, it's a miracle she survived her first two weeks. Her mom used to have a job, but she quit when Ichigo was born, since even getting a cold could kill Ichigo. She was really fragile when we first met; kind of like a butterfly. But she was the sweetest kid you would ever meet, and she didn't have a mean streak until she became a Mew. Now that Blondie is making her life miserable, and Aoyama's probably brainwashing her, she's changed. I'm not saying she'd have fallen in love with you if this all hadn't happened; the toy comments you make hurt her feelings, which is probably one reason she doesn't love you the way you love her."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kisshu asked.

"No, the boys at my school are terrified of me and Moe," Miwa said. "We spend all our time beating them to a pulp for being jerks and saying nasty things to Ichigo. Although recently, all the girls hate her because she's going out with Aoyama, so we've had to land five girls in the hospital over the past two months. Luckily it's school vacation now, so they're safe from us- for now."

"You and Moe like beating people up?" Kisshu asked.

"Only people who hurt our friends," Miwa replied. "If they haven't done anything to us, Ichigo, or you, then we don't hurt them. Which reminds me, we should be going to have a 'chat' with Pai and Taruto soon….."

"They're brainwashed too," Kisshu commented.

"Oh well," Miwa said.

"Do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

Caught off-guard, Miwa said, "Yes," –then turned red.

Kisshu looked puzzled, and asked, "Are you embarrassed about that?"

"More embarrassed about actually admitting it," Miwa said. "I've never met a guy I liked, so I'm not sure how to respond to that when it comes from someone I do like."

"So you do like me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Miwa said, smiling. "I do."

Kisshu smiled too. Then he lifted her face with one hand, and kissed her. Miwa, stunned, slowly kissed back, her eyes sliding shut. She felt Kisshu deepen the kiss, and responded. They stayed that way for quite a while.

Outside, Moe was silently snickering, having gotten the perfect picture with her phone.

**Okay, I know this is an odd pairing, but I thought up this one-shot, and decided to see where it would go. As far as I know, this is the first MiwaxKisshu story ever, but if I'm wrong, don't flame me. I hope you all like it!**


End file.
